Definitely not Drunk
by Electronic-Star
Summary: When Bruce decided to get away from another Stark party, Nat goes after him to convince him to come back down.


Anonymous requested: Brucenat: "Is that blood?" " ... No?"

**Definitely not Drunk**

Another one of Tony's parties and just like always Bruce sneaked away to get busy in his lab. He wasn't a party guy and if he saw the chance to get away, he'll do it. He was the only one who didn't drink alcohol, so at some point it was easy for him to get away without anyone noticing.

Or at least most of them, since Natasha always knew. And she'll always come after him after a while to bring him back to the little party. So he didn't need to look up to know who just entered the lab. "Up here again?" She asked with a teasing voice.

"As you can see." He shot back, earning himself a grin from the redhead. "Yeah, but it would be better seeing you down there, hanging out with the others." Bruce returned her smile, but shook his head. "I don't like parties, you know that."

"Yeah, but now it's just us." Now he did look up, wondering if she meant with 'us' the team or..."Tony's guests left and now it's a real Avengers party with just the team." Bruce hummed, of course she meant it that way. Since when did he even start to ponder so much about her words?

"You should come down, have a little fun." Continued Nat and came closer to him. "Oh, but I have a lot of fun here."

"Yeah, I can see it. I tell you what—" The beautiful redhead put her hands on the table and leaned forward to be practically nose to nose with him. Bruce knew he must be blushing right now, but then she suddenly pulled away and checked her hand as if she hurt herself. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine." She replied, but then he spotted a red stain on the table. "Is that blood?" He asked, even though he already knew it was blood. Natasha paused for a few seconds and confirmed his suspicion more. "...No?"

Sighing at Natashas bad lie, he held his hand out to her. "Give me your hand." Blowing her bangs away from her face she put her right hand in his with her palm up. It was still bleeding and there were some shards of glass stuck in her palm. "What have you done?" He asked, looking back up at her face, while she just shrugged her shoulder.

"Probably the same as right now. Maybe one of the guys broke a glass on the table."

"And you decided to let the shards in there?"

"I thought I got everything out. It's too dark down there too see every little shard."

"Okay..." He mumbled, letting her hand go to get everything he needed to take care of this wound. "Sit down, please." When Bruce came back to his patient, he rolled his eyes at seeing her sitting on the table. Well, he didn't say where he wanted her to sit. Chuckling quietly to himself, he put the first-aid kit on the table next to her and sat down on a chair.

He was practically sitting right between her legs. And she wore a dress...But he tried to ignore this fact and tend to her wound. And so he pulled all of the remaining glass out of her hand, cleaned it, disinfected it and bandaged it. And while he did this, he actually forgot their position. "All done."

"Thanks." As Natasha examined his work, Bruce wanted to put the remaining things back in the first-aid kit and put it away again, but froze when he felt the redhead putting a leg on his shoulder. The scientist didn't dare to look up, since she leaned back and most likely intentionally gave him a good look under her skirt.

"Good work, doc." Was all she said, not intending to move her leg off his shoulder anytime soon..."Nat..." Then her other leg came up to rest on his shoulder and pulled him closer, but he still refused to look. "I guess you've earned yourself a little reward." Bruce was almost afraid to ask. "And what might that be?"

A finger under his chin moved his face up and now he opened his eyes to see Natashas emerald ones staring right back at him. Before he could ask what her plan was, he felt her lips against his. And she didn't waste any time to deepen the kiss.

Yep, that woman was definitely the death of him. But it confirmed what he thought the whole time. She tasted like alcohol —like a lot— and her behavior made him think she might be drunk. Yeah, there's no way she'd do this if she's sober. Still Bruce couldn't help but kiss her back, having dreamed of it for way too long...

As the kiss became more heated, he decided to stop this before Nat will do more that she's gonna regret later. And so he gently pushed her away and freed himself from her strong legs. Jeez, how could she look so fragile, but be so strong at the same time?

Trying to banish these thoughts he resumed his work by putting everything back into the first-aid kit and brought it back to the place it belonged. And while he did, he felt Natashas eyes on him the whole time. It felt like she's a predator watching his prey. Well maybe it wasn't as farfetched as he thought...

When he turned back to her, he jumped in surprise at seeing her right in front of him. She nearly gave him a heart-attack! "Stop doing this."

"Sorry." She said, but he didn't know if she meant it since she had this mischievous grin on her face. "So, you wanna come down?" Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and run her fingers through his hair. "Or should we have our own party up here?" Maybe she really knew exactly what she's doing. She's cornered him and there's no way for him to escape.

"You're drunk." He said, trying to reason with her. "No, I'm not." Her smile widened and now he really had no idea what to believe. Then she suddenly let him go —and jeez he already missed her warmth— and grabbed his arm. "Let's go to the others." Bruce couldn't argue anymore, as she pulled him along. His mind was full with questions of what just happened here and if she really was drunk or if this was just one of her plans making him join the party.

Either way, the way she's caught him off-guard was enough to let her lead him back to the others without a fight.


End file.
